


Year 127, Planet Gunsmoke, Meryl Stryfe Goes Out Into The World

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Even though it felt like she was spinning her wheels sometimes, Meryl wouldn't give up on her job to keep Vash in line. Set during the events of the anime. A parody of Year 3, Class C-14, Chiyoko Kubozono's Joining of the Cabinet by Powapowa.





	

I’m still searching for someone that’s a living legend  
All wrapped up in red  
The color of blood  
If a heart beats under it, it must be invisible  
Though it feels like I’m spinning my wheels,  
I won’t stop searching  
A self-made image  
Refused to leave my heart  
I finally accepted the reality  
Of the sixty-billion doubledollar man

He kept saying “Good morning.” before slipping away  
And though we said “Goodbye.”, we’d meet again  
As the suns turned in for the day,  
He caused trouble for everyone!  
My feelings piled up

Behind his happy smile lay the Devil’s face  
How terrifying  
How horrible!  
Now I’m searching for the real Vash  
Though it feels like I’m spinning my wheels,  
I’m tired of being kept in the dark  
After hesitating,  
And a sigh, comes  
Today’s explanation:  
An ancient, sentient, humanoid Plant!

He just said “Thanks.” when he tried to hide something,  
But knew that “From now on.” didn’t mean “Tomorrow.”  
I tossed away all the things that I once held dear,  
So that I could still be with him  
Everything keeps piling up

He kept saying “Good morning.” before slipping away  
And though we said “Goodbye.”, we’d meet again  
As the suns turned in for the day,  
He caused trouble for everyone!  
My feelings piled up


End file.
